Obsession
by inhale
Summary: Que se passe t il quand on dit non à son maître chanteur? Hermione n'aurait jamais eut a faire face à ce problème si elle n'avait pas soliciter l'aide de Draco pour récupérer Harry... o0Chapitre VII en ligne0o
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur (mwaaaa)** : Voilà, j'ai eu quelque problèmes avec la publication mais c du passé, me suis lancée depui peu dans les fic hp alors j'attends vos commentaire, conseils reproches etc.. bonne lecture

**Dislcaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling donc voili voilou...

**Titre** : Obsession

**

* * *

**

**Prologue :**

Hermione s'abandonnait un peu plus à Draco au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Elle ouvrit tout doucement la bouche, permettant à la langue de son aîné d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Hermione s'agrippa à la chemise de Draco, et tirailla le tissu. Sa dernière barrière venait de tomber, vaincu par les attentions dont il était l'objet. La jeune fille se serra contre son amant, encerclant avec possession son cou de ses bras, scellant un peu plus leur baiser. Sans même songer à se défaire de leur étreinte mutuelle.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le matelas, entraînant dans sa chute son amant, qui piquait son cou de baisers rapides. Froissant le tissu incarnadin, la Gryffondor noua à nouveau ses mains autour de la nuque de son partenaire et doucement le fit basculer sous son corps, s'allongeant sur lui. Se fixant un instant, les deux élèves reprirent leur baiser, aussi ardent qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, de nouveau sur Hermione, Draco abandonna ses lèvres, sans remord, pour prendre à partie la peau délicate de son cou, qu'il léchait et mordillait, avec passion.

Sa proie soupirait, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir les petites plaintes impatientes qui se pressaient au bord de sa bouche. Le plus âgé sourit, puis glissa une main sous le chemisier de sa bien aimée, caressant de doigts volatiles la texture ferme de son ventre. Enfin, il fit lentement remonter le ridicule bout de tissu, qu'il lui retira ensuite avec patience.

Le Serpentard bascula sur le dos, enlaçant Hermione de manière possessive. L'une de ses mains descendit avec légèreté le long du dos nu de son amante, traçant du bout de l'ongle de petites arabesques avant de repasser devant, bien décidé à déboutonner la jupe de la fille. Hermione imita alors son aîné, défaisant chaque rond noir de la chemise de Draco de leur écrin de tissu. Le vêtement se vit violemment repoussé, chutant à terre dans un petit bruit de tissu froissé. La jeune demoiselle déposa ses lèvres sur la poitrine puissante de Draco, et traça de sa langue un chemin humide le long de la peau satinée.

L'homme au regard gris bleu était parvenu à vaincre les dernieres remparts qui le séparaient de son désir. Il fit glisser la jupe d'Hermione sur ses cuisses, et d'un regard, l'obligea à abandonner sa tâche sur les excroissances de chairs de sa poitrine, et à se lever, pour qu'il la déleste définitivement de ce vêtement encombrant. A demi nue, Hermione s'autorisa le droit d'infliger le même traitement à Draco, et elle déboutonna à son tour le pantalon de ce dernier. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tous deux entièrement dévêtus, ils se fixèrent un instant, avant qu'Hermione, toujours au dessus de Draco, ne descende un peu plus bas, effleurant au passage sa virilité tendue.

Draco crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Cette tigresse s'amusait de lui, ne laissait sa langue que quelques secondes, au contact de cette peau palpitante, qui réclamait tout son attention. Le prenant en pitié, Hermione mit fin à cette torture et prit lentement dans sa bouche le membre dressé de son compagnon. Draco se cambra légèrement, mis au supplice par le rythme qu'il jugeait trop lent. Presque instinctivement, ses mains s'embrouillèrent dans les mèches brunes de la jeune gryffondor. Hermione se laissa faire, accédant au souhait de Draco. Mais bientôt, elle se redressa, venant de nouveau s'asseoir sur le ventre en sueur du garçon. Plantant ses jolies prunelles brunes, dans lesquelles dansait la petite flamme du désir, elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant, y prenant appui. Et avec lenteur, elle recula le bassin, laissant Draco s'insinuer en elle.

Ce dernier observa le corps entier d'Hermione se tendre sous l'intrusion. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et commença légèrement à bouger, sa respiration encore saccadée par quelques geignements de douleur, c'était sa première fois. Les doigts délicats de Draco se serrèrent autour des hanches de la fille et il l'accompagna dans son mouvement, qui se faisait plus intense à chaque seconde.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sentant désormais qu'il ne tarderait plus à se libérer. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cri s'étouffant dans sa gorge, il s'assouvit, alors qu'Hermione ne tarda pas à le suivre. Elle fut vite vidée de ses forces, retomba contre son amant, qui reprenait son souffle patiemment. Draco se retira enfin de son entre-jambe brulant et humide et chercha ses lèvres, désireux de partager un baiser.

Hermione lui octroya ce droit non sans plaisir et s'allongea à ses côtés, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses, puis murmura à l'oreille du Serpentard :

-Je crois que...que je t'aime.

Et plongea dans un sommeil profond...

**_Flash Back_**

* * *

**Note** : Z'en pensez quoi...oubliez pas reviewer...je sais je radote

Merchi d'être passé !


	2. Chapitre I: Vengeance a méditer

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling

* * *

. 

**Chapitre I**: Une nouvelle amitié?

Minuit approchait. Seuls les préfets avaient l'autorisation de faire des rondes, en fait c'était plus une obligation qu'une permission :

-Dépêche toi Malefoy, il faut encor vérifier le 6ème étage.

-J'en peux plus, ça fait une heure, qu'on marche, les deux autres préfets s'en sortiront très bien sans nous.

Pour une fois Hermione approuva et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Draco.

Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux mais comprenez, au bout de 3 semaines a passer la moitié de la nuit avec quelqu'un, on finit par le connaître et a mieux le supporter.

-Aucune chance de trouver de l'eau ici…ou sont les toilettes a ton avis ? gémit Malefoy

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à ses plaintes et sortit de son sac une boite de cigarettes.

-Tiens fit-elle en en tendant une a Draco qui regarda l'objet perplexe.

-Un…tampon ? euh Hermione je sais pas si j'en suis a ce stade là de ma reconversion en…femme.

Il éclata de rire ce qui une fois de plus énerva Hermione.

Elle prit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette.

-C'es moldu, dit elle, ça file le cancer mais cela dit…elle « tira » un bout coup tout en se relaxant, tu veux essayer ?

-Nan merci, raconte plutôt comment ça se passe avec ton pot d'beurre. grogna Draco sur un ton de profond mépris.

-Argh…de plus en plus mal, on arrête pas de se disputer en même temps c'est lui qui me cherche, j'ai appris hier qu'il sortait avec Linda Cambell.

-Eh ben il s'ennuie pas ton Potty…il s'arrêta net voyant le regard d'Hermione. Euh après tout y a mieux, tu verras dans pas longtemps elle l'aura quitté. Comme elle la fait avec moi.

-Pouah laisse moi rire, tu es sortit avec elle, je te pensais plus sélectif dans tes choix, tu me déçois Malefoy

-Arf tu n'y connais rien, cela étant elle ma quitté au bout d'une semaine parce que sois disant je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle, ce jour là elle m'a brisé le cœur fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Ok c'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

-T'aider a quoi…

-A me venger d'elle et d'Harry par la même occasion.

Draco en avait énormément appris sur Hermione durant ces quelques semaines passées a son coté, elle l'impressionnait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il bavardait avec elle. Hermione n'était pas la petite fille sage, première en tout dont il se faisait l'idée. Nan elle pouvait être méchante, presque autant que lui, et ça, il appréciait.

-Je pensais que c'était ton meilleur ami.

-Je le pensais aussi dit-elle en souriant.

Draco la regarda un instant puis se lança :

-Tu l'aime toujours ?

-Tu connais la réponse…alors pourquoi poses-tu la question.

-Bon, j'y vais le marbre me donne froid aux fesses !

Il embrassa Hermione amicalement sur la joue puis s'en alla laissant derrière lui la jeune fille seule dans la pénombre des couloirs.

L'air se faisait de plus en plus frais au dehors, la fin Octobre approchait ainsi que les vacances de Toussaint. Ce que les élèves attendaient avec impatience.

Comme chaque année le château était décoré en circonstance, les citrouilles d'Hagrid attendaient patiemment dans le jardin d'être coupées.

Hermione ne parlait que très rarement à Harry car celui-ci passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Linda, quant à Ron, il en faisait de même, il restait avec Dean et Seamus deux autres Gryffondors.

Hermione évitait de traîner avec Draco durant la journée, elle connaissait d'avance la réaction de ses amis si ils la surprenaient entrain de parler avec leur pire ennemi. Alors elle attendait le soir pour enfin se retrouver avec lui. C'était devenu quelqu'un de confiance avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout. Ce qu'il faisait en retour.

Elle aimait particulièrement son coté « méchant garçon » qui l'aidait a s'extérioriser.

Elle discutait avec Parvati et Lavande quand Harry surgit devant elle sans y faire attention main dans la main avec Linda.

-Tu trouves qu'ils vont bien ensemble chuchota Lavande à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-C'est une idiote et Harry est quelqu'un de naïf…alors oui je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, rétorqua Hermione d'un air mauvais

-Et avec Draco comment ça va ? fit Parvati.

-Quoi avec Draco, il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant…vous êtes trop curieuses si vous voulez mon avis.

-Je pensais qu'il allait t'aider pour Harry…c'est ce que tu nous a dit 'Mione…n'essaye pas d'éviter le sujet.

Elle sourit du coin des lèvres, un sourire plein de malice qui voulait tout dire sur ces intentions. Elle allait en faire baver à Harry pour l'avoir jetée au profit d'une autre.

**

* * *

**

**BOUM !**

-Mr Londubat ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Mais ou diable avez vous appris a compter, j'ai dis deux yeux de mangouste ! deux, seulement deux, savez vous compter jusqu'à deux Mr Londubat fit Rogue en pointant vers lui deux doigts crochu.

De l'autre coté de la classe les gloussements des élèves de Serpentards prêt a éclater de rire se faisait entendre plus fort que jamais.

Hermione jette un coup d'œil assassin à Draco qui la salua d'un signe de tête sans s'arrêter de taper du poing sur son pupitre.

« Pathétique ».

La sonnerie retentit ce qui ne déplut guère aux élèves de Gryffondors plus pressé que jamais de regagner la surface !

Hermione accompagnée de Lavande et Parvati comme a son habitude se vit barrer la route par une jeune fille aussi grande qu'elle aux yeux marrons clair et au cheveux châtain clair.

-Linda… !quelle surprise fit Hermione en grimaçant.

-Salut Hermione, euh est ce que je peux te parler ?

-Là tout de suite ? Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers ses deux amies à la recherche d'aide…

Bah on allait justement manger peut-être qu'après…

-Nan c'est très important, c'est à propos d'Harry.

Hermione capitula malgré elle « je vous rejoins dans la salle les filles » dit-elle tandis que Linda l'entraînait dans un coin à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes :

-Voilà, Harry m'a dit ce matin que tu es amoureuse de lui et…

-Etait, était amoureuse de lui, je suis passée à autre chose, rectifia Hermione

-Justement ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, alors ne le prend pas mal, mais j'aimerais que tu cesses de le voir un moment.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle avait beau être en froid avec Harry, il n'en restait pas moins son meilleur ami !

-Mais ce n'est que mon meilleur ami Linda, rien de plus.

-Hermione, c'est lui qui finira par te le demander, j'essaye juste de rendre les choses plus faciles pour vous, comprend le il n'oserait pas venir te le dire de lui même.

Et sur ce elle partit. Hermione resta bouche bée face a son insolence !

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry lui en avait parlé. Cela la dépassait, un sentiment de haine profonde grandit en elle autant envers Linda qu'Harry !

Elle allait se venger, maintenant plus que jamais elle était décidée a ne plus se laisser faire par ce genre de fille !

Oui elle aimait Harry mais entre l'amour et la haine il y a une ligne facilement franchissable. Et il venait de la franchir, indirectement et probablement pas intentionnellement, mais il l'avait fait.

Il lui restait Ron comme meilleur ami, mais la seule personne capable de l'aider en ce moment, c'est Draco Malefoy !

-Elle est sans gène dis donc !

Hermione et Draco se promenaient tout deux dans les couloirs du deuxième étage.

-Je sais je sais, je n'ai même pas réussis a répliquer, rien que le fait de…elle ne sut pas continuer car l'émotion s'emparât d'elle, et elle se mit a pleurer a chaude larme contre l'épaule de Draco : « Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est juste que je me sens tellement stupide. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, fit elle en relevant la tête et en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche. Ils vont le regretter, ça tu peux en être sur ils vont le regretter ».

Et elle se mit à rire froidement, un rire que Draco ne lui connaissait pas et qui le fit frissonner :

-Allez viens ils nous reste 4 étages a faire

* * *


	3. Chapitre II: Chez Miranda

**Mme a.malefoy**: obscène? excuse moi si ce prologue t'as choqué, mais ce ne sera pas le seul lemon donc a l'avenir je préviendrais à l'avance, merci quand même d'avoir lu et reviewer;)!!! ah eh oui, nah je suis pas un mec.

**Sammy297** : Merci pour ton conseil c'est ce que je vien de faire! ;)

**Dragonia**: raaah j'ai supprimé ce chapitre, après de longue reflexion j'ai opté pour une autre suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira egalement! Merchi pour tes reviews.

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi **: hihi "ne sais plus ou se mettre" chuis contente que ca te plaise!!!! eh oui j'ai choisis de m'acharner sur Harry...il va en baver le pov' T-T

**Note de l'auteur** : Aaaah j'arrivais pas y croire, je me suis mise vant mon écran et j'ai commencé a tapé ce chapitre ca m'est venu comme ca j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Et puis surtout deux chapitre en deux jours c'est exceptionel étant donné que c'est les vacances (ouiiiiiiii) bah les autres chapitres risquent de se faire attendre vouli voilou! merci pour vos reviews!!!!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling!!! c kan ke tu me les files J.K!

**Titre** : Obsessssssion

**Chapitre II** : Chez Miranda

-Il paraît qu'il sort avec une Gryffondore, je ne sais pas encor qui, mais cela ne peut rester confidentiel éternelllement, tel que je le connais il n'est pas du...

-Depuis quand tu le connais répliqua sèchement Ron à l'une des jeunes filles de première qui bavardaient depuis déjà une bonne heure à coté d'eux.

Cette dernière outrée par son comprotement s'en alla levant bien haut le menton avant d'être rejointe par son amie.

-Argh doux jesus merci seigneur, j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher les yeux, qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouve a ce Malefoy.

-Je ne sais pas Ron, dit Ginny pensante, peut-être est-ce du a son charme naturel, à ce carisme, à ses yeux gris-bleu...bleu-gris...arf a vrai dire je n'ai jamais su exactement quelle était la couleur de ces yeux.

Elle pouffa de rire suivie bientôt par Lavande et Parvati.

Il était tard mais comme chaque vendredi soir, la salle commune était pleine. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande Parvati, Lavande, Ginny, Ron et Harry occupaient tout les 9 les places près du feu. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione. Dieu seul sait ou elle se trouvait en ce moment. « Probablement avec Draco chuchota Lavande à l'oreille tendue de Parvati »

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un pourri-gaté, il n'est même pas intelligent, et en plus de ça il est blond

-C'est complémentaire, jamais l'un sans l'autre se moqua Harry.

-Pfff pathétique, ce genre de préjugé me dépassent s'indigna Ginny, moi je pense tout simplement que vous êtes jaloux.

-Pourquoi tu le déffends, renchérit Harry, il n'a jamais pesé ses mots quand il s'agissait de t'insulter toi ou ta famille.

-Justement, je n'ai pas envie de m'abaisser à son niveau et vous devriez faire de même.

Ginny venait de marquer un point, ce qui fut suivi par le silence des garçons honteux malgré eux.

-Au fait vous ne savez pas ou se trouve Hermione s'inquièta Neville, il faut absolument qu'elle m'aide pour mon devoir de Potion de Lundi.

-Euh elle est avec Mal...aaaïe, Lavande grimaca sous la douleur que venait de lui inculquer discrètement Parvati à coup de coude

-Malaïe ?

-On n'sait pas s'empressa d'ajouter Parvati pour sauver la situation.

Toute cette mise en scène n'échappa pas à Ginny qui leur fit signe de monter avec elle.

Elles saluèrent les garçons et s'en allèrent.

-Malefoy ? ! !

-Chuuuut s'exclamèrent les deux autres filles. Et elles eurent toute les deux vite fait de raconter à Ginny la relation qu'entretenait Hermione avec Draco, qui depuis deux jours n'avait plus adressé la parole à Harry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard loin des riailleries des élèves, Hermione et Draco échangaient un baiser passioné au clair de lune. C'était, pour Hermione la meilleure façon de se venger d'Harry enfin pour l'instant. Quand à Draco, c'était l'occasion de « prendre son pied » avec la meilleure amie de son pir enemi, bien qu'il aie beaucoup d'estime pour Hermione elle restait une Gryffondore.

Hermione se dessera de l'étreinte de Draco et s'affala contre le mur.

-Quoi encor ? ! C'est ton Potty c'est ca ?

-Bien sur que c'est ca, ca fait deux jours que tu ne cesse de me répeter que tu vas m'aider et tu ne fais rien.

-Quoi tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour trouver un plan toute seule, j'ai autre chose a faire que de m'occuper des tes querelles amoureuses avec ton pot d'fleur !

-Querelles amoureuse ? qu'est ce que t'en sais, tu ne connais rien à l'amour !

-Ah oui parce que **T**oi, **M**iss-**J**e-**S**ais-**T**out-**M**ieux-**Q**ue-**T**out-**L**e-**M**onde-**C**omme-**T**oujours, t'y connais quelque chose, il avait bien pris soin d'accentuer chacuns de ses mots, se venger de son sois-disant meilleur ami parcequ'il en aime une autre c'est de l'amour !

Et il partit, il savait bien qu'il n'irait pas bien loin cela dit...

-**Attends ! ! !** Hermione courru pour le rattraper, je m'excuse, j'ai été trop loin je l'admets.

-Tu ne sais pas te passer de moi ! ? !...fit-il, sarcastique.

Il avait raison, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle ne savait pas se passer de lui. Elle lui octroya un doux baiser qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

-Je m'excuse aussi, et je vais t'aider, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà ma petite idée, retrouve moi demain à 2 heures à Pré-au-Lard aux Trois Balais, on ira faire des emplêtes...il lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et s'en alla.

Même de dos, Malefoy pouvait faire fondre n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard « Il a du charme je dois l'avouer pensa Hermione, mon pitit Dragouchinet va ! »

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure, la promesse de Draco de l'aider la rendit de bonne humeur. Elle descendit dans la salle commune espérant y trouver Ginny, Lavande ou encor Parvati mais mieux encor, elle tomba sur Harry et... « qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là » ...Lynda. Elle ne daigna pas descendre et s'assit sur les escalier froid accoudée contre l'une des fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

-Hermione ? qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

-Chut Ginny! elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, Lynda est en-bas avec Harry.

-Ah je comprends, mais depuis quand les élèves d'autres maisons ont le droit de venir dans notre salle commune, a moin qu'elle ne soit préfète de Sedaigle.

-Nan nan, je connais les préfets et elle ne l'est pas, j'aimerais bien le lui faire remarquer mais je sens qu'elle risque encor de se plaindre auprès d'Harry fit-elle en roulant les yeux.

-Tu veux que j'aille le lui dire demande Ginny en souriant, a vrai dire, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus donc...

-Un autre point en commun miss elle lui fit la bise et se leva légèrement pour assister à la scène.

La porte du dortoire s'ouvrit :

-Ah Hermione qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? demandèrent ensemble Parvati et Lavande...

xxxxxxxxxx

2h approchait, dehors il faisait plus froid que jamais, il ne pleuvait pas il ne neigait pas mais le vent soufflait avec force. A 1h30 Hermione accompagnée de Ginny Lavande et Parvati comme a son habitude sortit du château en direction de Pré-au-Lard, plus besoin d'autorisation de sortie pour les élèves de sixième et septième ce qui facilitait grandement les choses.

-Vous ne voulez pas y aller en calèche, gémit Lavande.

-Allez courage, fit Hermione, ce n'est qu'une petite heure de marche, c'est quand même pas la fin du monde.

Arrivées en haut de la colline, Hermione menaca dangereusement de s'envoler tellement le vent était violent, elle apercu au loin les lumières du Village, elle se mit donc a courir.

Les rues de Pré-au-lard même par mauvais temps étaient toujours animées, on y rencontrait toute sorte de gens, des sorciers pour la plupart, mais également des gobelins, des mages et d'autres créatures encor bien plus étranges.

Elle poussa la porte du bar des Trois Balais laissant entrer un courant d'air froid qui fit grogner la clientèle. Rosmertta, la serveuse les acceuillit toute les 5 à bras ouvert.

Hermione balaya le pub du regard à la recherche de Draco qu'elle apercut non loin de là en compagnie de son habituel escorte, Crabble, Goyle et Pansy qu'il lacha aussitôt.

-On se retrouve ici à 6h maximum les fille dit-elle avant de rejoindre Draco.

Il lui souffla quelque mots gentils à l'oreille avant de l'emmener au dehors là ou la tempête faisait rage.

-Vite, on va se réfugier dans un endroit plus tranquille il lui prit la main et se mit à courir a travers le village

Hermione ne sut dire pourquoi mais une sensation de chaleur l'envahit soudain, soit due à l'éffort qu'elle fournissait soit due au fait qu'il lui serrait la main...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique d'aspect miteux. Draco poussa la porte d'un geste vif et ils entrèrent immédiatement.

Une odeur de moisit leur brulèrent les narines, Hermione se boucha le nez à l'aide de son écharppe mais l'odeur semblait passer a travers. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cela ressemblait étrangement aux cachots de Rogue, des fioles au contenu douteux s'alignaient sur des dizaines d'étagères recouvrant les murs en décomposition de ce magasin.

-Drago guesgon bait izi ?

-Enlève ton écharppe je ne comprend rien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici, c'est d'Harry qu'il faut se venger pas de moi...je ne pense pas avoir sentit de pir chose dans ma vie.

-Tu connais la potion d'Azimut ?

-Oui enfin, j'en ai vaguement entandu parler elle rend les gens agressif, fous et ces effets peuvent durer jusqu'à plusieurs...semaines

-Utiliser avec modération, cela modifie le comportement pendant quelques heures seulement.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée pendant un instant...

-C'est ça ton plan...c'est...génial, enfin je veux dire si tu me garantie qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

-Je vis dangereusement...au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Alors ca te va oui ou non je commence à avoir la nausée.

Le marchand s'avanca vers eux d'un pas boiteux, il était vetu d'un costard mangé par les mites et qui semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles, une odeurs d'alcool émanait de toute sa personne et sa peau ridée était parsemée de cicatrices.

-Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens, sa voix grinca étrangement.

Hermione « cachée » derrière Draco vit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque, elle eut la même réaction.

-Nous voudrions vous acheter cette fiole dit-il comme sur un ton de défit.

Le vieil homme regarda la fiole pensif avant de la prendre entre ses mains noueuses et de la leur tendre.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites jeunes gens.

Aucun d'eux ne répliqua.

-Cela vous fera 3 gallions.

Hermione déglutit à la vue du liquide verdâtre qui emplissait la fiole que lui tendait le commercant. Une fois payé, celui-ci retourna en claudicant dans son arrière boutique.

-Vite on se tire s'exclama Hermione.

Le vent s'était calmé et les rues étaient bondées de personnes. Ils prirent tout deux une barbe-à-merlin (1) qu'ils engloutirent avec appétit

-Ou va t-on maintenat Mr Malefoy ? fit Hermione en éssuyant la substance rosée autour de sa bouche.

-Là-bas, je suppose qu'après t'être vengée tu voudra reconquérir ton cher et tendre Potty international alors je pensais qu'un petit relookage ne te ferais pas de mal, il récupéra la barbe-à-merlin, qui s'était déposée sur la joue de la jeune Gryffondore, du bout des doigts avant de l'engloutir goulument tout en roulant ses yeux de plaisir.

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, et se dirigèrent vers les magasin de lingerie « Chez Miranda ».

-Granger vise un peu ca, Draco sortit d'une cabine habiller d'un soutient gorge.

-Excellent dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit sa baguette discrètement tout en pronnoncant une incantation à l'insue du jeune homme.

Ils passèrent leur après midi a éssayer toute sorte de vêtements. 6h allait bientôt sonner ainsi que la fermeture du magazin, ils sortirent tout deux les mains remplies de sacs.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire du shopping, tu sais c'est rare les garçcon qui...Draco est ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Nan il ne l'écoutait son regard était attiré par trois jeunes élèves se trouvant face à eux.

Hermione jette un coup d'œil et sentit son sang se glacé, elle lacha aussitôt la main de Draco et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Euh...Vous connaissez Malefoy je suppose...

Harry accompagné de Lynda et de Ron la regarda comme si pour la première fois il la voyait vraiment :

-Enchantée fit Lynda tendant sa main a Draco qui n'y fit même pas attention.

-Alors c'est elle ta « sois-disant petite amie » s'exclama Harry qui avait lui aussi laché la main de Lynda. C'est nouveau, c'est soudain...c'est anormal...

-Harry écoutes commenca Hermione...

-Nan, tu n'as pas a te justifier, tu sors avec ton pir enemi quoi de plus ordinaire, c'est drôle...je me demandais bien pourquoi tu ne m'adressais plus la parole mais à présent je comprends mieux...

Hermione jette un regard assassin à Lynda qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Ron quant à lui ne disait rien.

-Ben tu sais quoi, c'est tant mieux, tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un...ca a pris du temps mais c'est venu.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron, il le prit par l'épaule et le supplia de se clamer mais ce lui-ci ne voulait rien entendre.

-Lache moi toi ! Viens Lynda il l'étreigna et s'en alla.

-Contente d'avoir fais ta connaissance Malefoy cria t-elle de loin

-C'est ca! renchérit celui-ci, mon pied dans ton cul voilà ce que tu mérites, comme si elle ne me connaissait pas.

-Ron, fit Hermione mais celui ne la laissa pas finir et s'en alla a son tour !

-Eh merde ! eh merde putain de merde c'est pas vrai, elle tapait sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait à sa portée elle avait balancé tout ses sacs 5 mètres plus loin.

-Hermione c'est bon calme toi ! C'est plutot bon signe !

-Ah ouais je vois pas ou t'as vu que c'était bon signe nom de dieu !

-Harry n'aurait pas réagit comme ca il n'avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu jaloux je t'assure.

-Oué tu dois sans doute avoir raison, arf j'en ai marre, tu sais, je ne sais pas si tout cela en vaut vraiment la peine.

-Pas question de reculer maintenant ! Alors tu vas chercher tes affaires et on se tire de ce village. J'ai pas que ça a faire allez grouille.

Hermione s'empressa de ramasser tout ses sacs, elle embrassa Draco et partit en courant aux Trois balais à la rencontre des ses amies, qui étaient probablement déjà au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

La journée qui avait commencé mieux que jamais se finissait plus mal qu'Hermione n'aurait pu l'imaginer

Le retour à Poudlard fut pénible ainsi que le sommeil. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'intention de rennoncer, Lynda avait fait preuve de culot aujourd'hui et puis elle n'avait pas passer un si mauvais moment que ça avec Draco.

xxxxxxxxxx

(1) :Barbe-à-merlin vous l'aviez compris (barbe-à-papa).

**Note** : Alors z'en pensez quoi? vous connaisssez la chanson, reviewez!!!!

Merci!!!


	4. Chapter III: Placard à balais

**Note de l'auteur**: Je sais…je n'ai pas mis ma fic à jour pendant un an ! Surprenant ? pas tellement, j'avais juste d'autres passe-temps.

Voilà petit chapitre intermédiaire entre la sortie au pré-au-lard et halloween, fallait que je trouve quelque chose alors je l'ai vite pondu à la hâte O° moué enfin voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

**Disclaimer**: vous connaissez la chanson; les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

**Titre** : Obsession

**Chapitre III**: Placard à balais

Les vacances de Toussaint venaient de commencer et Hermione s'ennuyait déjà de ses temps libres. Harry ne daignait toujours pas lui adresser la parole, ce qui faisait le bonheur de Linda, et Ron, faisait même semblant de ne pas la connaître, la traîtrise de sa meilleure amie était bien trop effroyable, bien qu'il ne l'aie pas montré sur le moment même, contrairement à Harry.

« Ca lui passera » ne cessait de répéter Ginny.

En attendant, Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démoraliser, chaque soir elle et Draco se donnaient rendez-vous dans un des couloirs les moins fréquentés du quatrième étage ! Ces rendez-vous secrets étaient la seule consolation d'Hermione.

-Tu te déguise en quoi pour Halloween ?

-Hum…je sais pas encor…en vampire peut-être fit Draco songeur. Et toi ? fit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

Hermione pris au dépourvu par ce rapprochement se mit à bégayer

-Eh..bbbien, un un Elf, pppeut-être, …Draco qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Laisse toi faire…

Il posa délicatement ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et abaissa lentement son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir toute la chaleur émaner de son corps. C'était une légère odeur d'épices, Hermione se laissa envoûter quelques secondes par ce délicieux parfum avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Euh…je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée fit-elle brusquement en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Draco surpris par sa réaction.

-Très bien dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres…seulement je vois pas ce qui t'en empêche, enfin j'veux dire par là que ton Potty lui ne se gêne pas.

-Là n'est pas la question…et puis on ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache répliqua-t-elle sèchement ! Pourquoi tu souris bêtement…. ?

-Pour rien, j'aime te voir paniquée…

Draco s'en alla content de lui laissant Hermione songeuse…mais il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour réagir elle rattrapa Draco et le colla sauvagement contre le mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, le Serpentard balada ses mains le long de son dos avant de descendre jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune fille. Il pressait son corps contre le sien avec envie, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, profiter d'elle et de sa naïveté. C'était presque trop facile pour lui, mais sa victoire personelle ne dura pas bien longtemps car Peeves l'esprit frappeur vola a toute vitesse dans leur direction. Si ce n'était à cause du bruit que ce dernier fit, Hermione et Draco n'aurait plus eut a se cacher, toute l'école aurait été au courant.

-Vient fit Draco en prenant la main d'Hermione

Cette dernière le suivit sans poser de questions.

Ils se cachèrent dans un des placards de Rusard et reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêté.

Draco déboutonna son chemisier discrètement tout en embrassant Hermione. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où cela irait, elle ne voulait pas savoir, la seule chose qui comptait c'était le moment présent, là maintenant, son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, elle était brûlante…

Draco baissa la jupe d'Hermione et la fit s'asseoir sur une table bancale. Elle déboutonna à son tour son chemiser et ils reprirent leur baiser fougueux, mais il en voulait plus, plus de passion, le jeune blond se mit à lécher la Gryffondore comme un gosse qui aurait eut à sa merci la plus savoureuse des sucettes. Elle goûtait la vanille, il continuait de la lécher tandis qu'Hermione gémissait de plaisirs…Elle était tout à lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle à présent, il déboutonna son pantalon tout en l'embrassant…Hermione elle n'avait qu'une envie, combler ce besoin animal, elle voulait le faire. Même si c'était avec Malefoy : « Il n'est pas si moche que ça, et il a beau être le pire ennemi d'Harry…Harry…mon dieu nan, je peux pas faire ça, arrête, arrête »

-Arrête !

C'était sortit d'un seul coup, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas comme ça dans un placard avec un presque-inconnu. Elle repoussa Draco avec force et se rhabilla.

-Je suis désolée

Le Serpentard ne disait rien, il avait le dos tourné tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

-Draco… ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais l'expression de celui-ci ne devait pas être bien différent de ceui d'Hermione en ce moment…

-Draco ! répéta Hermione

Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvres comme a son habitude il n'avais pas l'air gêné ou déçu ou en colère…

-Tu sais Granger, pendant un moment je me suis dis que ce serait trop facile mais je vois que ce ne sera pas le cas…

-Pff pauvre crétin ! Je me disais bien que tout ce dont tu avais envie c'était de tirer ton coup ! C'est pitoyable.

-Que veux-tu, tout les mecs sont comme ça, même ton Pot-de-fleur, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle…

-Nan, Harry a du respect pour les filles, il ne les emmène pas dans des placards à balais pour flirter avec !

Elle remit son pull et sortit du placard en trombe, suivit de Draco dont le sourire n'avait jamais été plus rayonnant

-Allez…c'était marrant nan ? ricana-t-il. Granger ? Bon puisque c'est comme ça. On se verra de toute façon demain, Halloween…tu m'aura pardonné d'ici là et un jour tu me remercieras !

-Bah voyons ! cria-t-elle de l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle avait beau lui en vouloir de se servir d'elle ainsi, il fallait qu'elle admette qu'elle appréciait ces peits moments de pur désir…elle se mordit la lèvre essayant d'effacer son petit sourire de satisfaction.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était remplie elle décida de monter directement dans son dortoir.

Près du feu se trouvait Harry et Linda enlacés tendrement, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant entrelacés ainsi. Soudain son regard croisa celui de Linda qui lui fit un large sourire.

« Argh ! tu ne paie rien pour attendre, demain ma fille tu regretteras tout ce que t'as pu me faire… » Elle s'affala sur son lit et prit en dessous de son oreiller la potion d'Azimut. Demain lors du bal d'Halloween c'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'en servir contre son ennemie.

« pas besoin de Draco pour jouer de sals tours »…

-Hermione? tu es là?

Parvati et Ginny venaient de faire leur entrée de le dortoir des filles.

-Oui je suis là, où est Lavande

-Ah soupira Parvati, elle est avec Douglas Maclogan, un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

-Oh fit Hermione, ils sortent ensemble?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier l'un l'autre…assez parlé d'elle, alors ton rendez-vous avec Draco, comme ça c'est passé?

Hermione hésita un moment a tout leur raconter, mais elle finit par se lancer.

-Oh le salaud s'exclama Ginny quand Hermione eut finit! Se servir des gens, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

-Ouh moi je trouve ça existant, tu en a de la chance 'mione, des mecs comme ça on en rencontre pas tout les jours, en plus il a l'air de vraiment tenir a toi, d'un point de vue sentimentale…

-Oui c'est vrai qu'en général il est gentil avec moi…et puis il est très beau jeune homme lol!

-Attends attends fit Ginny, Et Harry dans tout ça, c'est lui que tu veux séduire ou bien Draco?

Ginny venait de soulever une question intéressante, qui Hermione voulait-elle séduire à présent...elle aimait Harry, mais avec Draco c'était différent, elle se sentait plus libre et…

-Harry dit-elle sans réfléchir…C'est Harry que je veux séduire et personne d'autre, mais avant il faut que je me venge de cette garce de Linda

-Ah oui et comment compte-tu faire s'interrogea Lavande.

-J'ai une vague idée la dessus…Enfin voilà, les filles il est tard et demain est un grand jour alors bonne nuit!

Elle s'empressa de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures et remit sa potion sous son oreiller.

**Note de l'auteur**: chapitre suivant dans les jours qui suivent, plein de surprise aux rendez-vous héhé!


	5. Chapitre IV: Le bal d'Halloween

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà, le deuxième chapitre en moins d'une semaine miracleuh! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'oubliez de reviewer;) ca fé toujours plaisir.Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

**Titre**: Obsesssssion ---> pas beaucoup de scène choques, mais don't panic...elles vont arrivé bien assez tôt héhé!

* * *

**Chapitre IV**: le bal d'Halloween 

Le lendemain commeà son habitude Hermione se leva de bonne heure, mais à sa grande surprise, la plupart des élèves avaient fait de même. Tout le monde voulait être prêt pour le bal costumer de ce soir. Hermione prit une douche s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour rejoindre Lavande Ginny et Parvati.

La salle avait été décorée en circonstances, d'énormes citrouilles flottaient à quelques mètres au-dessus de leur têtes, des chauve-souris voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce et des toiles d'araignées pendaient le long des murs…

La jeune Gryffondore jeta un regard furtif à la table des Serpentards à la recherche de Draco mais celui-ci n'était pas là, d'ailleurs elle ne le vit pas de toute la journée.

Les 4 Gryffondores passèrent la journée dans la grande salle à débattre sur leur costume du soir.

-Vous saviez qu'il fallait trouver un cavalier ? s'exclama Parvati scandalisée au bout de deux, trois heures.

-Nan c'est pas obligatoire, enfin seulement si t'as envie de danser, fit Hermione

-Misère ! Tout les beaux partis de l'école sont sûrement déjà pris…qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

-Moi j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un fit Lavande rêveuse, fallait faire comme moi, prévoir héhé

Ginny lui jeta un regard mauvais, elle non plus n'avait pas trouver de cavalier mais elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça.

-Et toi Hermione, t'as trouvé quelqu'un ?

-Hum…nan pas encor

-Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Draco demanda Ginny souriante…je suis sûr qu'il accepterait avec plaisir.

-Je ne pense pas répondit Hermione, et puis je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…je me demande bien ce qu'il mijote encor !

Vers quatre heure de l'après-midi, elles décidèrent toute les quatre de remonter dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.

Hermione fermait la marche, elle s'apprêtait rentrer dans la salle commune quand soudain une main glacée la saisit avec force et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide !

-Mais que…Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encor ?

Celui-ci ne put esquisser un sourire en la voyant ainsi.

-Du calme, du calme, je sais comment écarter ta Linda de ton Potty pendant la soirée costumée, je l'ai espionné toute la journée et j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qu'il faut faire.

-Hum…ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi j'ai ma petite idée, et oui très cher, je **P**eux me débrouiller toute seule, plus besoin de ton aide.

-Quoi t'es encor fâchée pour ce qui c'est passé hier…c'était qu'un baiser voyons.

-Moué, enfin bref si je t'avais pas demandé d'arrêter tu m'aurais violé sur place, t'es qu'un pervers à l'esprit mal tourné ! Arrière ! fit-elle alors que celui-ci tentait de s'approcher d'elle.

Malefoy éclata de rire, un rire qu'Hermione détestait, ce garçon était bien trop sur de lui.

-Tu vas utiliser la potion d'Azimut c'est ça demanda-t-il bien qu'il su déjà quelle serait sa réponse.

-Oui…enfin non…arf laisse-moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, une fois que Linda aura passé ses nerfs sur Harry, c'est chez moi qu'il viendra.

-Ma pov'e fille, tu es bien trop sûr de toi.

-Tiens donc c'est justement ce que je me disais a propos de toi rétorqua Hermione d'un ton agressif.

Draco la regarda pendant un instant, même Hermione n'aurait pu dire si il allait la frapper ou la prendre dans ses bras…

-Très bien dit-il d'un ton dégagé, si je comprends bien t'as l'intention de lui faire boire la potion avant le bal…une fois à l'hôpital tu pourras profiter pleinement de son petit copain…parfait, ça fait plaisir d'entendre que dans quelques heures à peine, je ne serais plus la personne la plus détestable de cette école. Tu veux te la faire en solo, libre à toi mais ne viens pas accourir chez moi si ton plan foire **M**me **J**e **s**ais **t**out!

-Eh ! fit Hermione indignée, la potion d'azimut c'était ton idée à la base si mes souvenirs sont bons !

-C'est bien vrai, mais comme je l'ai dis, tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, libre à toi d'en faire ce qu'il te plaira !

Et il partit, il avait peut-être raison après tout, il lui proposait son aide et elle la refusait juste à cause d'un petit riquiqui incident… « il t'as juste embrassée… » « oui mais il a aussi éssayé d'abuser de toi » « j'étais consentante » « Hun hun n'empêche que… » « Suffit ! » Elle mit fin a ce conflit intérieur et rejoignit les autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune.

----

-Ron qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Harry

-Je lis pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je demande…depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes lire…

-Depuis toujours !

-Tu deviens comme Hermione lol…

Ron le fixa un instant perplexe…Harry le regarda à son tour puis jeta un coup d'œil à Linda avec l'espoir qu'elle ne l'aie pas entendu.

-Tu sais Harry commença Ron en chuchotant, cette histoire commence à me taper sur le system.

-Ron…hier encor tu l'insultais de tout les noms et maintenant tu voudrais qu'on lui pardonne ! Elle traîne avec Malefoy, MALEFOY, le garçon le plus méprisable de cette école !

-Mais elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons nan…

Ron cherchais désespérément une excuse qui aurait pu expliquer qu'Hermione soie avec Malefoy.

-Elle s'est égarée du droit chemin, Harry, c'est à nous de la raisonner ! fit-il en levant les bras.

-Elle est assez grande pour le faire elle-même, et puis si on comptait vraiment pour elle, elle nous aurait déjà fait ses excuses !

Harry venait de marquer un point selon Ron mais ils furent tout les deux interrompu dans leur discussion car le portrait de la grosse dame venait de pivoter pour laisser entrer Hermione.

Ils la regardèrent tout deux ne sachant pas si c'était à eux de faire le premier pas, Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire un signe de la tête quand Linda, sans prévenir vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux en lui octroyant un long baiser.

Hermione le remarqua et accéléra le pas, elle monta dans le dortoir, Parvati, Lavande et Ginny étaient toute les trois devant le miroir de la salle de bain à éssayer divers des produit de beauté.

« Sale garce » pensa Hermione dans sa tête. « Tu vas me le payer ! » Elle prit la potion d'Azimut de sous son oreiller et redescendit discrètement dans la salle commune.

« Comment lui faire boire ce truc ! » C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'une formule lue dans un des ses énormes bouquins intitulé « Sorciers chez sois ».

« OK, c'est partit…elle fit apparaître trois verres d'eau et versa dans l'un desverres le contenu de la potion, « quelques gouttes suffiront… adimento verres d'eau » chuchota-t-elle, les trois verres disparurent pour réapparaître sur la table ou se trouvait Harry Ron et Linda.

Le verre contenant la potion se posa juste devant le nez de Linda comme prévu et celle-ci, bien qu'elle fut surprise ne se fit pas attendre, et engloutit le verre d'eau, Harry et Ron firent de même.

« Mouahahahaha…ma chère Linda dans quelques heures tu pèteras les plombs… »

Hermione n'attendit cependant pas de voir les effets de la potion sur Linda, elle remonta se changer dans sa chambre et passa l'après-midi à éssayer le maquillage magique de Parvati.

8h sonna, il était temps pour tout le monde de descendre dans la Grande salle. Hermione, comme prévu c'était déguisée en Elf, Ginny quant à elle avait enfilé un déguisement de chat ressemblant étrangement à Patterond, Lavande s'était déguisée en fleur (me demandez pas pourquoi) et Parvati en moldu…c'était probablement le déguisement le plus ridicule qu'Hermione aie jamais vu.

Elle était impatiente de voir Harry sans Linda…cette soirée s'annonçait grandiooooooo…. « QUOI ! »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer quand elle aperçu Harry main dans la main avec…Linda dans le hall d'entrée, elle paraissait tout à fait normal, aucun signe de folie ou de colère…que c'était-il passé ? pourquoi la potion n'avait-elle pas fonctionné, pourtant aucun doute c'est Linda qui l'avait bue et personne d'autre…peut-être fallait-il encor attendre avant qu'elle n'agisse.

« Que faire que faire » pensa Hermione déboussolée, c'était ce soir qu'il fallait agir, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve avec Harry à tout prix…une pensée dérangeante vint soudain la frapper « Draco pourrait m'aider… »… « Nan nan, je ne vais quand même pas aller le supplier après ce que je lui ait dis »… « Il avait un plan pourtant, un plan qui pourrait fonctionner… »

Hermione mit son orgueil de coté, prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la foule amassée devant la Grande, à la recherche de Draco. Quand celui-ci la vit s'approcher de lui, il lui fit son sourire le plus détestable et la rejoignit au beau milieu de la masse.

-Mais qui voilà fit-il doucement tout en essayant d'avoir l'air serein, aurais-tu rencontré quelques difficultés…

-Écoutes je suis désolée mais la potion n'a pas marché je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Tiens donc…c'est étrange mais… que comptes-tu…faire à …à présent.

Il était difficile d'entretenir une conversation normale, bousculés comme ils l'étaient par les élèves trop excités que pour voir que Malefoy discutait avec une sang de bourbe.

-A toi de me le dire, tu avais un plan nan ?

Draco la regarda un moment…puis il la prit et l'entraîna à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…ils se cachèrent derrière la statue du hall d'entrée.

-Alors…je t'écoutes

-Très bien, c'est peut-être idiot mais je suis sur que ça peut marcher….

----

Quand les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent, les élèves ne purent se retenir de pousser un cri de stupéfaction, les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place a une grande piste de danse, les citrouilles avaient prit vie et volaient un peu partout dans la salle qui, elle, baignait dans une sorte de brouillard très léger. Une atmosphère de gaieté y régnait malgré les visages sans têtes qu'on pouvaient apercevoir de temps en temps a coté de sois.

Ron était avec Seamus, Dean, McLogan, Lavande et Harry. Tout les six allèrent s'installer sur l'un des bancs mis contre les mur du fond.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Linda ? demanda Harry, elle était avec moi il y a deux minutes, mais on a du être séparé dans la foule…

-Écoute tu la retrouveras bien assez tôt fit Ron content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son ami sans qu'il ne soit accompagné de sa petite amie sans arrêt.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Harry avait presque oublié Linda, Ron avait un peu trop bu de biereaubeurre, et Lavande avait rejoints Parvati et Ginny.

-Vous avez vu Hermione cria-t-elle aux deux jeunes Gryffondores ?

La musique les rendaient à moitié sourdes.

-Nan répondait Parvati, on pensait qu'elle était avec toi…

-Regardez ! s'exclama Ginny qui pointait du doigt l'autre bout de la salle, la voilà, et elle est avec Draco on dirait…

-Mais nan fit Lavande, c'est Harry ça, avec le déguisement de vampire…et ça doit être Linda avec son déguisement de Vélane…(bien essayé).

-Mais nan je te dis que c'est Draco ! répéta Ginny agacée

-Binoclarde, j'ai vu Harry enfilé son costume dans la salle commune !

---

-Ron ?

-Quoi !

-Euh tu voudrais pas danser avec moi ?

Une Serdaigle de 4ème s'était approchée de lui par derrière, celui-ci accepta mais quand elle le vit engloutir un verre entier de bièreaubeurre, elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour.

-Eh Ron, tu penses qu'Harry m'en voudrait si j'invitais Linda à danser demanda Seamus…

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus :

-Oulilalilouuu, minibou tadamm tadamm…tututututurlututu chapeau pointuuuuu...!

----

-Linda !

Harry venait de l'apercevoir dans la foule, il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent à danser, il avait beau être heureux à ce moment précis, il aurait quand même voulu se réconcilier avec Hermione, il ne l'avait même pas vu de la soirée.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Seamus s'approcha d'Harry et de Linda

-Eh Harry ça te dérange si je danse avec Linda ?

-Nan pas du tout, euh Linda…

Mais à ce moment là, Harry vit que Seamus s'en allait, nan il ne s'en allait pas il allait rejoindre….Linda ? « Quoi ? » Harry se retourna et enleva le masque de sa cavalière juste à ce moment Draco surgit de nulle part essoufflé et cogna brusquement la jeune fille démasquée.

-Hermione ? fit Harry déboussolé, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Draco qui portait le même costume que lui… C'est quoi cette plaisanterie…. ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Voili Voilou, qu'en pensez-vous? Les critiques sont les bienvenues n'hésitez surout pas.! 


	6. Chapitre V: Moins une

**Note de l'auteur:** Ok, je l'avoue ça peut être flou, mais sachant ce qui se passe réellement, je n'en ai pas conscience, je suis désolée. En tout cas j'espère que ce qui va suivre vous éclairera un peu...Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre pour ne pas vous laisser perdu face au chapitre précédent, je suis une piètre écrivain je me confesse...Merci quand même pour vos reviews qui me font twès twès plaisir! Bonne lecture ;)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriétés de J.K Rowling

**Titre**: Obsession

* * *

**Chapitre V:** Moins une 

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que…

Hermione elle aussi eut l'air très surprise de voir Harry une fois le masque de celui-ci retiré.

-Harry ? Mais…

-C'est quoi cette plaisanterie, et toi qu'est ce que tu fous ici fit-il à Draco.

-Cela s'appelle de la plagia de costumes Potter.

Effectivement, Draco et Harry avaient tout deux le même costume (coïncidence ? je ne pense pas).

-Hermione, reprit Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais avec le costume de Linda ?

-Quoi ! Mais c'est mon costume, c'est elle qui m'a copié…

-C'est vrai fit Draco, c'est Linda qui a du te copier…je comprends pourquoi maintenant, elle s'est fait passé pour toi afin de passer toute la soirée avec moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes fit Harry sans lui jeter un regard.

-Linda a passé la soirée avec moi Potter, et moi j'ai cru que c'était Hermione alors je n'ai rien dit…

Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête et pourtant…il est vrai que Linda avait disparu sans raisons apparente…et pourquoi aurait-elle copié le costume d'Hermione si ce n'était pour se faire passer pour elle…

-Et toi comment ça se fait que tu portes le même costume que moi s'écria soudain Harry en jetant un regard de profond mépris au jeune Serpentard.

-Coïncidence…répondit-il d'un ton dégagé.

« _Il ne va pas marcher_ » pensa Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air inquiet.

-Je suis désolée Harry ajouta Hermione précipitamment.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il jeta un coup d'œil à Linda qui venait juste de les remarquer.

-Harry ? Elle fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec Draco…Qu'est ce qu'il fou là lui, et elle ?

-T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? s'exclama Harry.

-…Quoi…mais j'étais avec toi au tout du moins je l'ai cru fit-elle en voyant soudainement le costume de Draco.

Hermione la regarda avec une certaine satisfaction. Linda venait de comprendre.

-Tu m'as piégée s'écria-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers Hermione. Toi et lui ajouta-t-elle en pointant Draco du doigt…Mais elle ne sut continuer car elle fut tout à coup prise d'une crise de larmes en voyant Harry se détourner d'elle.

-Harry ! Il faut me croire supplia-t-elle mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis elle s'en alla rejoindre Harry qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Linda s'effondra mais personne mis à part Seamus ne sembla la remarquer.

Quand Hermione atteignit le hall d'entrée, plus aucune trace d'Harry, elle décida alors de remonter dans la salle commune, il s'y trouverait sûrement.

Et elle avait vu juste, il était assis au coin du feu, son déguisement reposait par terre a quelques mètres de lui.

-Harry ? murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci avait les yeux injecté de sang, on sentait qu'il voulait pleurer mais il s'en abstenait.

-Oh Harry je suis désolée dit Hermione tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil d'à coté.

-J'aurais du m'en douter soupira-t-il…Pourtant ça se passait bien entre nous, j'étais si sûr qu'elle tenait à moi et…

-Personne ne savait qu'elle s'intéressait toujours à Draco…Malefoy je veux dire !

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé Hermione de m'être comporté comme ça envers toi. C'est juste que je ne comprend pas comment tu peux traîner avec quelqu'un tel que Malefoy, vous êtes tellement différent et puis, il n'a jamais hésité a te rabaisser chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Je sais répondit-elle, mais j'ai appris à le connaître et lui a fait de même, et il n'est pas si terrible que ça quand il fait des efforts. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une connaissance, rien de plus.

-Oh…alors tu n'es pas si égarée que ça fit-il en repensant aux paroles de Ron…peu importe ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione interloquée. Tu sais, tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi répondit Hermione.

Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui octroyer un doux baiser.

---

Le lendemain matin, tout semblait être redevenu normal, si ce n'est qu'Harry, en voyant Hermione l'embrassa discrètement. Cette dernière sourit aux éclats puis alla s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune en compagnie de Lavande et de Ginny.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Rooooo…Oh lala ! La gueule de bois mdr.

-Sans commentaires s'écria Ron qui venait de descendre.

-Très joli brushing murmura Lavande.

A midi, Hermione prit le chemin de la Grande salle, à peine sortie de la salle commune, elle fut interpellée par un autre élève.

-De rien…

Hermione poussa un petit cri stupeur et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle, Harry arrive dans quelques minutes.

-De rien…

-De quoi…mais qu'est ce que tu racontes

-Tu m'as faussé compagnie hier soir…

-J'avais pas le choix…

-Mouais…Linda est à l'hôpital…

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arrivée ?

-Depuis quand t'intéresse tu à sa santé mentale, tu devrais être contente, Mme Pomfresh lui a donné un calment, elle n'a pas cessé de pleurer de toute la nuit.

-Ca y'est, j'ai de la peine répondit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

-Tu es fière de toi je suppose…mais n'oublies pas que c'est moi qui ait espionné ton petit prodige et sa copine toute la journée afin de voir leur costume, tu sais combien ça m'aurait coûter si quelqu'un m'avait surpris dans la salle commune des Serdaigles…ou des Gryffondors ! Un Merci aurait été le bienvenu.

-Merci…et comment tu savais que tu allais avoir besoin des costumes vu que je t'avais dis que je m'occuperai de ça moi-même…

-Je le savais c'est tout ! Et puis de quoi tu te plains, tu as eu ce que tu voulais nan. !

Hermione avait l'étrange sensation que cette conversation allait mal finir, le regard de Draco, ainsi que son visage étaient à nouveau vide de toute expression.

-Ok, et maintenant que tu as écarté Linda, comment compte-tu faire payer ton Potty ? fit-il.

-Écoute, commença-t-elle, j'ai bien réfléchis et je pense sincèrement qu'il a assez payé, il faut avouer que découvrir qu'on est trompé ça doit pas être facile hein…

Mais Hermione sentait bien que Draco n'était pas convaincu, loin de là…

-Et…il m'a embrassé continua-t-elle…alors, maintenant…

-Tu transpires Granger…qu'est ce qui ne va pas…tu as peur que je me mette en colère ? Pas la peine de te justifier…Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda doit dans les yeux, puis il s'approcha lentement de son visage et se mit à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Hermione ne savait pas si il fallait le repousser ou pas, elle ne voulait surtout pas le contrarié de peur qu'il ne dévoile leur coup monté à Harry ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Draco… » murmura-t-elle, « pas ici… ».

-Viens…

Mais à ce moment précis, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser apparaître Harry et Ron. Quand Hermione se retourna, Draco avec disparu, et, à son grand soulagement, elle ne le revit pas de toute la journée.

Journée qu'elle passa en compagnie de ces deux meilleurs amis comme au bon vieux temps. Seulement voilà, quelque chose la perturbait, elle ne savait dire quoi mais elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait de travers en ce moment même.

Le moment de la journée qu'elle redoutait le plus approcha à grand pas, elle allait à nouveau se retrouver seule avec Draco, et ne le voulait pas car elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.

----

-Eh Granger ! Par ici, le troisième étage c'est par là s'exclama le Serpentard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encor soupira Hermione qui prenait bien soin de garder ses distances avec Draco.

-Je cherche un endroit calme fit-il d'un air malicieux.

Hermione savait bien ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher avec Harry…elle ne dirait rien, elle se laisserait faire.

-Viens chuchota Draco à la Gryffondore, ici on sera tranquille.

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'examiner les lieux « encor un autre placard à balais », que Draco la poussa violemment contre un bas meuble rongés par les mites. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur mais le jeune blond ne semblait guère s'en soucier. Hermione sentit une sueur froide la gagner quand le Serpentard l'embrassa. Il glissa sa main sous son chemisier et caressa sa peau, tout en réprimant un sourire lorsqu'il réussit à approfondir sons baiser.

Lorsque Malefoy entreprit de lui enlever son corsage, elle se démena pour le repousser mais il était trop fort pour elle. Il glissa ses mains le long de corps mince accentuant les gémissements d'Hermione.

Il déboutonna son chemisier mais cette fois, Hermione n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il la serra contre lui et elle sentit des sueurs froide glisser le long de son échine. Draco mit ses mains autour des hanches de la jeune fille et la souleva sans aucune difficultés pour l'allonger par la suite sur le meuble. Il prit soin de déboutonna son pantalon, puis s'allongea à sont tour sur la Gryffondore. Hermione tremblait de tout ses membres, Harry en valait-il la peine… ?

Draco lui ne se posait pas de questions, il enleva la jupe d'Hermione puis sa petite culotte non sans peine. Le Serpentard lui releva la tête, Hermione se mordit les lèvres quand il se resserra contre elle, il embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui était à découvert. Il lui écarta lentement les jambes, juste assez pour se faufiler entre-elles, son intimité était chaude et mouillés. Il s'apprêtait à s'introduire en elle quand une détonation se fit entendre, à peine quelque mètres plus loin. Draco, pris de cour par ce bruit, tomba du meuble…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: alelujah!...Z'en pensez quoi...reviewez, sans ménagement...l'ecces ne sera pas sanctionné ;) nan j'plaisante, voilà à la semaine prochaine! 


	7. Chapitre VI: Désirs brûlants et

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis à la bourre...trop trop trop de boulot en plus avec les exams...ca ne va pas s'arranger, voilà alors je sais que ce chapitre est petit mais j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce, à dans une semaine...deux tout au plus. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont ma propriété et...vous y avez cru...nan allez ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, "sauf Linda"...ct ma seconde de gloire...

**Titre**: Obsession

* * *

**Chapitre VI**: Désirs brulants et révélations troublantes 

Draco serra les dents de toutes ses forces et se mordit la lèvre, affalé par terre sur la pierre froide et dur il se mit à jurer entre ses dents « ooh put..., keskicestpassé…faischier… »

Hermione, elle, une fois libérée de l'emprise de son aînée se recroquevilla de toutes ses forces, pétrifiée et tout aussi déboussolée que Malefoy.

Puis, elle eut le souffle coupé quand à son tour elle entendit des bruits dans le couloirs.

Le Serpentard se frotta le bas du dos encor bien douloureux et, s'en prêter un regard à Hermione, colla son oreille contre la porte du placard. « Fais moins de bruits enfin … »

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta net, et son sang s'arrêta de circuler. Qui cela pouvait bien être…

« Je te dis que je les ai vu…. » Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, car il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître les voix.

Le jeune blond, la respiration haletante s'arrêta lui aussi de respirer pour essayer d'en entendre un peu plus.

« Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien voyons… »

La voix était plus forte que jamais, qui que ce soit, ils étaient proches…très proches…

« Dépêche-toi ! » murmura Draco à Hermione sur un ton de reproches, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se rhabiller. Cette dernière s'efforça de ne pas fondre en larmes en entendant Malefoy lui parler ainsi Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pendant un instant elle s'était laissé allé à apprécier ce contact rapproché. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait que remercier la personne qui malencontreusement les avait interrompu. Elle reboutonna son chemisier et s'accroupi près de la porte juste aux pieds de Draco et colla à son tour son oreille contre celle-ci. Mais elle n'entendit rien, les personnes en question étaient parties.

« On l'a échappé belle » chuchota-t-elle à Draco sur un ton enjoué qu'elle essayait de prendre. Mais cela n'était pas bien convaincant, elle avait la gorge nouée et sentait encor les bords de la table la transpercer.

Draco lui jeta un regard interloqué. Elle n'avait pas entendu, elle ne savait pas qui se trouvaient en réalité dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant. « _Mieux vaut qu'elle ne le sache pas pour le moment…_ » pensa-t-il.

Il reprit bien vite son sourire malicieux et s'exclama « la prochaine fois ce sera la bonne » et il partit laissant la jeune Gryffondore à ses idées.

0000000

Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant une semaine, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Hermione plus que ça, l'absence de Draco était compensée par la présence d'Harry qui devenait de plus en plus tendre avec elle. Ils n'étaient toujours pas prêts à sortir ensemble, cela dit, ça ne leur posait pas de problèmes, ils continuaient de passer du temps ensemble en dehors des cours, et cela ravissait Hermione qui ne se souciait plus de l'incident survenu dans le placard. Contrairement à elle, Draco restait sur sa fin quant à cette histoire. Il savait pertinemment qui se trouvaient dans le couloir ce jour-là, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

C'était la fin de la semaine, et le temps ne s'était pas arrangé, Noël avançait à grands pas mais il ne neigeait toujours pas. Draco s'ennuyait, il voulait s'amuser un peu…. « _Granger_ » pensa-t-il, et il monta dans son dortoir.

La salle des Gryffondors était pleine, Hermione était installée en compagnie d'Harry, de Ron de Ginny, de Lavande et de Parvati.

« Tu sais Hermione,… » commença Ron « ..si jamais j'obtiens une mauvaise note en potion, tu l'auras sur la conscience… » fit-il d'un air solennel « alors le mieux pour toi…hum hum et pour moi serait que tu me prêtes le tien… »

-Non ! s'écria Hermione

-Steuplé supplia Ron qui n'était plus du tout solennel, mais agenouillé devant elle…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un énorme hiboux fit irruption dans la salle commune et déposa un bout de parchemin sur les genoux de la jeune Gryffondore avant de reprendre son envol.

-Oh ! qui c'est s'exclamèrent Lavande et Parvati d'une même voix.

Hermione déplia le parchemin :

_Rejoins-moi, dans 10 min dans la classe 205 du troisième étage._

_Amicalement_

_Draco._

-C'est personne murmura Hermione, cet hiboux de malheur a du se tromper.

Harry la regarda perplexe mais ne dit rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais s'écria Ron !

-Euh…balbutia Hermione, je vais à la bibliothèque on se retrouve ce soir !

-Attends ! Et mon devooooir alors ! cria Ron à Hermione qui se trouvait près du tableau.

-Il est dans mon sac ! Prends le et ne l'abîme pas. Et elle s'en alla en courant.

Ron la regarda un instant avant de se précipiter dans le sac de sa meilleur amie.

-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a ces temps-ci commença-t-il mais elle est de plus en plus gentille, je ne pensais pasla convaincre aussi vite. J'avais préparer un discours et tout… mouéhéhé…Roguichounet…à nous deux.

-Oui fit Harry, elle est bizarre ces temps-ci, et il se leva à son tour.

-Tu va ou ? s'interrogea Ginny

-Je reviens fit Harry et il sortit à son tour de la salle commune.

000000000

Hermione grimpa les marches deux à deux menant au deuxième étages, que pouvait bien lui vouloir Malefoy, leur petit flirt du début de semaine ne l'avait-il pas rassasié ? Des voix venant du couloir la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle s'arrêta net pour essayer d'entendre ce qui passait. Des pas venaient de sa direction, prise de cour elle trébucha avant de se mettre à courir. Elle redescendit les escaliers puis se posa sur la dernière marche de ceux-ci et attendit.

-Tiens tiens…

Hermione leva les yeux et vit…

-Linda ?

Celle-ci lui sourit et s'en alla. « Elle n'est pas rancunière celle-là au moins » pensa Hermione qui se remonta à nouveau les escaliers pour retrouver Draco dans la classe que celui-ci lui avait indiqué. Qu'est-ce que Linda faisait ici…elle toqua deux trois fois avant que Draco ne daigne lui ouvrir. Le jeune Serpentard lui sourit avant de la prendre par la main de refermer la porte derrière eux : «Tu me manquais » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et renchérit avec froideur « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir »

Draco la dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre un air froid et indifférent : « A ton avis »

-Écoute Draco commença Hermione, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais mais là ça doit s'arrêter, je ne suis pas ta poupée !

-Si justement ! Sans moi Potter filerait toujours le parfait amour avec Linda.

-Je sais bien…Harry ne va pas tarder à me demander de sortir avec lui, je le sens…

-Très bien fit-il d'un ton très calme, il ferma la porte à double tour avant de mettre une mettre petite clé en argent dans l'un de ses poches. Alors en attendant que ton Potty te le demande, tu es à moi…à moins que tu ne veuilles que j'aille tout lui raconter…

Hermione le savait, elle avait espérer qu'ils n'en n'arriveraient pas à ce stade mais c'était inévitable…en aucun cas elle ne voulait qu'Harry découvre qu'elle l'avait manipuler. Elle capitula d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha tout doucement de Draco.

-Assieds-toi fit-elle d'une voix très calme

Le Serpentard s'exécuta avec un sourirenarquois, ce qui suivit le prit de cours.

Hermione s'agenouilla et déboutonna son pantalon puis sortit le membre de Malefoy et posa ses lèvres brûlante dessus, elle pouvait sentir Malefoy gémir de plaisir tandis que son membre se dressait un peu plus. Elle le titillait, le caressait de sa langue, s'arrêtait un instant puis recommençait sous les plaintes de son aîné. Elle se décida enfin à prendre l'objet de désir en bouche, Draco poussa un gémissement rauque avant de s'agripper aux cheveux de la jeune Gryffondore. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient dans la chevelure brune d'Hermione qui continuait son mouvement de va et viens. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de l'extase, il se cambra puis poussa un long cri de jouissance, il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son amante.

Hermione avala sans broncher la substance blanchâtre sucrée.

Elle se releva et un sentiment de satisfaction grandit en elle, elle venait de faire jouir Malefoy. La vision de celui-ci encor essoufflé l'excita un peu plus, ce n'était pas la première fellation qu'elle faisait mais jamais elle n'avait atteint de tels résultats.

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, et les posa sur Hermione, jamais il ne l'avait vu de cette façon, quelques mèches blondes retombaient devant ses yeux, ce qui plut à la Gryffondore. « C'est à ton tour » chuchota Draco et il prit Hermione sauvagement et la déposa sur l'une des tables, il enleva sa jupe puis sa petite culotte. Hermione se laissa faire. Il posa ses mains sur ses chevilles et remonta lentement jusqu'aux cuisses de cette dernière, il la caressait fermement, puis il monta jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il palpa doucement ce qui fit gémir son amante. Elle était douce, et sentait la rose. Il écarta lentement ses jambes, il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son entre-jambe. Hermione hurla lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle.

Elle releva la tête essayait de capter le regard du jeune blond mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à jouer, il continuait à bouger ses doigts en elle savourant chaque seconde. Elle était brûlante et humide. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort, jamais elle n'avait ressentit de telles sensations, elle tentait vainement de garder les yeux ouvert, mais le plaisir s'empara bien trop vite d'elle. Elle s'indigna quand il retira avec délicatesse ses doigts mais elle ne pu protester plus longtemps car il s'empressa de lécher avec passion le bouton de désir qui réclamait son attention. Hermione se mit à pousser de petits cri stridents, peu importe si on les entendait.

Le plaisir était trop intenses, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, mais à son grand désarroi, Draco ralentit la cadence, puis finit par s'arrêter totalement.

« Draco » fit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée…Celui-ci ne la laissa pas finir, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Il fut très vite rejoints par Hermione qui s'assis sur ses genoux et posa délicatement sa tête sur le torse musclé du jeune Serpentard.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles personne ne dit un mot. Hermione n'aimait pas le dire, mais elle se sentait bien avec Draco jusqu'au moment ou une pensée lui revint, une pensée désagréable…Les voix qu'elle avait entendue auparavant…

-Draco ? murmura-t-elle

-Oui répondit celui-ci d'une voix fatiguée

-Que faisais-tu avec Linda tout à l'heure.

Draco se redressa d'un coup. « Linda ? de quoi tu parles.. »

Hermione se leva. « je vous ait surpris tout à l'heure dans le couloir, c'est bien avec toi qu'elle parlait non ? Alors…que faisais-tu avec elle… »

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaire renchérit brutalement Draco tout en se relevant.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'écria « qu'est ce que vous manigancer tout les deux ! »

-Mais rien du tout…

-Arrêtes de me mentir, vous essayer de me piéger c'est ça ! Elle veut se venger de moi et toi tu l'aides !

-Arrêtes de délirer Granger, ça tourne au ridicule !

-Arrêtes de mentir, t'as eu ce que tu voulais nan alors pourquoi est-ce tu t'acharnes à me faire souffrir.

-Calme toi enfin ! Draco perdait son sang froid ! Je ne cherche rien à faire, c'est toi qui t'imagines des trucs ! Et toi aussi tu as eu ce que tu voulais nan, du bon temps !

-Tu me dégoûtes s'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre à sangloter…restes loin de moi et d'Harry, pareil pour ta guenon de Linda, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi !

-Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu devrais te méfier, mais il y a d'autres personnes dans cette école qui sont de très près concernées.

Hermione qui s'apprêtait à filer s'arrêta…

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là.

-Fais attention à tes sois disant amis…tu risquerais d'avoir des surprises…

-Quels sois disant ami…tu parles de Lavande et de Parvati… ?

Mais Draco n'en dit pas plus il sortit en trombe de la pièce avant de lui dire « et au fait, je ne me suis jamais servi de toi, tout ce que j'ai fais c'était sincère… » et il partit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Vouli voilou j'espère que vous avez aimé...les prochains chapitre s'annoncent plein de surprises et de rebondissement, à dans deux semains tout au plus ;) ah oui j'oubliais...reviews pleaze...ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue ;) Bonne fin de semaine! 


	8. Chapitre VII: Nuit d'amour

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Ok alors, ceci est le dernier chapitre que je pourrais publier avant Noël, les vacances approchent, ainsi que les examens,...maheureusement. Alors je vous dis à dans un mois! Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

**Titre :** Obsession

**

* * *

Chapitre VII**

: Nuit d'amour 

Une forte détonation se fit entendre dans les sinistres cachots de l'école, elle fut bientôt suivie d'une explosion de rires.

« Mr Londubat ! »

Neville venait de perdre une grande partie de ses cheveux en faisant exploser le contenu de son chaudron.

De l'autre côté de la classe, les Serpentards n'en pouvaient plus, ils tapaient du poings et applaudissaient sous les regards meurtrier des Gryffondores.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Draco, puis elle s'empressa de détourner le regard quand elle s'aperçut que celui-ci la regardait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Elle y avait longuement réfléchis mais ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » rugit Rogue « Vous serez en retenue ce vendredi Mr Londubat, votre incompétence vous coulera… et miss Granger, veuillez faire attention à ce que vous faites, votre potion prend la même tournure que celle de Londubat ! ».

« Avec la touffe de cheveux qu'elle se paye, elle ne risque rien » s'esclaffa une élève de Serpentard, cette remarque fut à nouveau suivie d'éclats de rire, et Draco ne s'en priva pas.

« T'inquiètes » fit Ron en s'approchant d'Hermione, « tu n'en restes pas moins l'élève la plus douée de cette classe ». Et il fit un doigt d'honneur en direction des Serpentards.

« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous ferez votre retenue avec Londubat Mr Weasley ! »

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Hermione s'empressa de remonter à la surface. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se faire dénigrer par ces Serpentards dès que l'occasion se présentait. « Il faut que ça s'arrête » pensa-t-elle. La jeune Gryffondore décida de prendre son après-midi, elle fila dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit !

« Plus de fringues banals, plus question de passer inaperçu sous toutes ces couches de vêtements… »

Elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit sa garde de robe. « Hum » elle pronnonça une incantation et tout ses chemisiers s'envolèrent sur son lit ainsi que ses vieilles jupes d'écolières. « Cela ne doit pas être bien compliqué de ressembler à une pétasse » fit-elle en laissant échapper un petit sourire sournois. « Je m'occuperais de ça ce week-end ! »

Elle fit volte-face vers son armoire et aperçu deux sacs poser dans le fond de celle-ci « chez Miranda ».

« Après tout pourquoi pas » pensa-t-elle. Et elle s'empressa d'essayer tout les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait acheté un mois plus tôt. «Tant que personne ne les voit… » Et elle se rhabilla.

Elle fila à grands pas dans le parc pour son cour de botanique.

« Ah Hermione te voilà » fit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'enfiler son uniforme de botanique et alla se placer entre ses deux meilleurs amis, le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes. Quand Hermione put enfin se retrouver seule avec Harry, ils décidèrent de prendre le chemin le plus long pour retourner dans leur salle commune.

« Dure journée hein… »fit timidement Harry.

« Ne m'en parle pas, les cours du Pr. Rogue deviennent de plus en plus éprouvants ».

« Euh Hermione » commença Harry qui s'arrêta soudainement. « est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Hermione ne put esquiver un sourire « Oh Harry, bien sur que oui ».

Et ils échangèrent un long baiser qui fut bien vite interrompu par un élève de première qui venait de foncer dans le nouveau couple. Celui-ci regarda Hermione un long moment avant de s'en aller.

Hermione et Harry arrivèrent dans la salle commune et annoncèrent en cœur la nouvelle.

« Eh ben t'as pas perdu ton temps » s'exclama Seamus de l'autre bout de la salle, il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait un faible pour Linda, et contrairement à ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter à Dean, il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Harry avait traitée la jeune Serdaigle lors du bal.

« Félicitations » s'écria Parvati les yeux pétillants.

«Mes deux meilleurs amis...super… » fit Ron.

Dans la cohue qui régnait à présent dans la salle commune, Ginny entraîna Hermione sur le côté.

«Et Draco dans tout ça ? » chuchota la rouquine « Qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Il ne le sait pas encor, et plus tard il le saura mieux ça vaudra. On s'est disputé il y a peu. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De Linda…je l'ai surprise dans le couloir dans lequel Draco m'avait donné rendez-vous, je les entendu, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais Draco a avoué qu'il était avec elle. Je suis sur qu'elle complote quelque chose et de plus…. » mais elle s'arrêta soudain en repensant aux paroles de Draco _«…__il y a d'autres personnes dans cette école qui sont de très près concernées…Fais attention à tes sois disant amis…tu risquerais d'avoir des surprises… ». _

« Rien… » reprit-elle, bon il faut que j'y aille.

« Hermione tu as un bout de parchemin qui dépasse de ton sac »

Hermione saisit le bout de papier et fila dans son dortoir tout en jetant des regards soupçonneux en direction de Ginny. _« Serait-ce elle la sois disant amie dont je devrais me méfier ? »._

La jeune Gryffondore déplia le bout de parchemin :

_Retrouve-moi dans la salle d'histoire à 22h._

_Viens seul_

_Draco._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encor celui-là_ » pensa la jeune fille avant de redescendre rejoindre Harry.

La nuit tomba très rapidement, Hermione attendit que tout le monde sois monté, il ne restait plus qu'Harry.

« Ca va 'mione ? » demanda celui-ci « tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis tout à l'heure »

« Oui oui ça va… »

« Tu sais, si tu trouves que c'est trop précipité toute cette histoire, je veux bien encor attendre un peu. »

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux et posa un doux baiser dans le coup du jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait du payer un certain prix pour ça, mais la récompense en valait la peine. Elle attendit que ce dernier s'endorme puis, sans faire bruits, quitta la salle commune à la rencontre de Draco.

Arrivé devant la classe elle toqua tout doucement mais personne ne répondit.

« Draco ? » chuchota-t-elle « tu es là ? »

Une voix retentit alors derrière le dos de la jeune fille.

« Nan Malefoy n'est pas là Hermione ».

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur avant de se retrouver face à Linda.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fais venir, j'ai demandé à un jeune garçon de première année de te faire parvenir ce message de façon subtil, et je savais que tu ne viendrais pas si je signais de mon nom. J'ai donc emprunté celui de ton amant…ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est la dernière fois » Linda sourit sarcastiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire ? du chantage ? Tu veux Harry c'est ça ? »

« Nan, nan je te laisse Harry, il a fait son choix et je le respecte contrairement à toi. En fait si je t'ai fais venir ici c'est pour te rencarder un peu sur ton Malefoy. »

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton allié contrairement à ce qu'il te laisse croire… »

« Merci de l'info mais je m'en doutais, je sais que c'est avec lui que tu parlais le jour ou l'on s'est croisée dans le couloir, je sais très bien que vous préparez un sal coup ! »

Linda la regarda un instant avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est aussi malhonnête que toi Granger, son seul but dans cette histoire c'est de tiré avantage de toi et de te naïveté. Pourquoi crois-tu que la potion d'Azimut n'a pas fonctionné sur moi…et oui Hermione je suis au courant que tu as tenté de l'utiliser à mon encontre » ajouta Linda en voyant l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage d'Hermione « Comment je l'ai su…c'est très simple, Draco me l'a dit, le jour ou tu m'a croisé. »

« Ok très bien, je l'ai utilisé contre toi et alors, elle n'a pas marché de toute façon…. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, Draco avait dors et déjà préparer son plan, l'histoire des costumes, il savait très bien qu'il aurait à s'en servir. Vois-tu en allant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour pouvoir entrevoir le costume d'Harry, il n'a pas pu résister à faire un petit tour dans ton dortoir, il a changé ta potion en eau citronnée » et elle éclata de rire. « Toute cette petite mascarade dans le seul but de pouvoir te faire chanter par la suite. Et apparemment ça fonctionne plutôt bien . »

Hermione avait du mal à croire tout ce que venait de lui dire Linda, Draco avait tout calculé depuis le début, elle s'en voulait de s'être fait bernée aussi facilement. La jeune Gryffondore regarda Linda avec une certaine reconnaissance avant d'ajouter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça Linda ? Après tout je t'ai joué un sal coup lors du bal d'Halloween, tu ne me dois rien… ».

« Disons que j'ai mes raisons Hermione. Je voulais juste t'éclairer sur ton petit Draco chéri. Cela me donne l'occasion de me venger. Sur ce, à la prochaine» et elle disparu dans la pénombre des couloirs de Poudlard.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour Linda pour lui avoir avouer les méfaits de Draco. Cela dit, elle n'était pas aussi naïve que celle-ci n'avait laissé entendre, elle savait très bien que si l'ex d'Harry lui avait révélé tout ça ce soir, c'était pour une bonne raison, et pas n'importe laquelle. _« Elle prépare un coup, quoiqu'elle en dise, j'en suis sur… »_ pensa Hermione sur le chemin du retour.

A son arrivée dans la salle commune, Harry était bien éveillé, assis dans une fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

« T'étais où ?» fit-il sur air de reproches.

« Oh, j'ai été faire un petit tour pendant que tu dormais…rien de plus »

« Encor un rendez-vous avec Draco c'est ça ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu viens chercher, Draco c'est de l'histoire ancienne… » La jeune Gryffondore s'avança vers Harry d'une démarche élégante et l'entrelaça passionnément.

Harry se prêta à son jeux et il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Personne n'aurait l'idée de descendre dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Le jeune Gryffondor fit glisser ses mains le longs des hanches d'Hermione, puis se mit à masser avec force les fesses de celle-ci. Hermione gémit, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il déboutonna le chemisier de son amante tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son cou. Harry jeta le chemisier d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la pièce laissant apparaître la forte poitrine de la jeune fille. La vue de celle-ci le fit raidir. Il entreprit de détacher le soutien gorge de la Gryffondore tandis que celle-ci déboutonnait le pantalon de son nouvel amant. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le carrelage froid de la salle, Harry, qui se trouvait à présent derrière Hermione souleva la jupe de son amante laissant apparaître une culotte en dentelles rouge, ce qui l'excita encor plus, il enleva la culotte de sa compagne avant d'enlever à son tour son caleçon. Hermione couchée sur le parquet sentit les extrémités de ses seins se raidir au contact du carrelage, son entrejambe était mouillée, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que l'objet de ses désirs la pénètre mais Harry s'amusait, la verge tendue il se frottait doucement contre Hermione dans un mouvement de va et viens. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son amante contre son ventre. Il passa ses mains en dessous d'Hermione, et se mit à masser avec force ses seins durcit. Hermione poussait des petits cris de plaisir et d'impatience. Harry allait la rendre folle, elle écarta un peu les jambes pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, ne pouvant pas le voir, elle poussa une plainte sonore. Harry finit par s'introduire en elle, le contact de sa verge à la chaleur de l'entrejambe d'Hermione lui fit tourner la tête. Il avança un peu plus dans son amante qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il plaça ses mains sur le visage d'Hermione et lui fit lécher l'un de ses doigts. Dans un dernier effort, il entra entièrement en elle. Hermione mordit son doigt plus fort que jamais. Harry poussa un cri de douleur tout en commençant un lent mouvement de va et viens. Il accéléra la cadence. Le plaisir commençait à monter en lui. Il poussait à chaque plus fort, de façon à accroître les sensations. Hermione était submergée de désir, sans prévenir, elle se mit à quatre pattes, Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire, il se redressa, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante et poussa plus fort que jamais. Leur plainte résonnait dans la salle, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Hermione ne gémissait plus, mais criait, elle atteindrait bientôt le point de non retour, ainsi qu'Harry. Ils poussaient tout les deux des petits cris saccadés, Harry allait de plus en plus vite faisant bouger son bassin de façon rythmique. Hermione était brûlante, Harry resserra son étreinte et dans un dernier élan, il éjacula en même temps qu'Hermione atteignit l'orgasme. Ils poussèrent tout les deux une cri étouffé. Hermione s'affala sur le sol, Harry se retira doucement de son amante et la retourna pour lui octroyer un long baiser.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, elle repensa à la nuit dernière et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le week-end, elle décida donc de faire la grâce matinée. Rien ne l'obligeait à se lever maintenant, Ginny Parvati et Lavande devaient probablement être dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la porte du dortoir et poussa un hurlement d'indignement !

« Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ! Sors immédiatement ! ».

Draco se tenait effectivement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il s'avança à grand vers Hermione qui se recouvrit de son drap de lit sans se faire attendre.

Le jeune Serpentard se mit à crier.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Alors comme ça tu sors avec Potter ? »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ! » répliqua sèchement Hermione « Tu savais depuis le début que c'est ce que je voulais, que veux tu de plus ! »

« T'as une dette envers moi Granger, t'amuses pas à me doubler, n'oublies pas que sans moi tu n'aurais rien ! »

« Tu parles ! » s'esclaffa Hermione « C'est de ta faute si la potion n'a pas fonctionné, tout ce que tu as fais c'était dans l'unique but de pouvoir me faire chanter par la suite, et te servir de moi pour tes fantasmes sexuelles ! Je ne sers pas qu'à ça Malefoy ! »

Draco fut pris de cours, comment Hermione était-elle au courant.. ?

« C'est Linda qui m'a tout raconté » continua Hermione.

« Linda t'as seulement dis ce qu'elle a bien voulu que tu saches, tu ne devrais pas te fier à elle ».

« Elle m'a dit l'essentiel, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, je connais le principal. »

« Tu te trompes Granger, ce n'est pas une personne de confiance ! »

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dis ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Draco s'approcha d'Hermione mais celle-ci se leva de son lit à baldaquin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi Draco ! »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de défit.

« J'aime Harry, je l'ai toujours aimé et jamais je ne le ferais souffrir, j'ai retrouvé les deux seuls personnes qui comptent dans cette école, Ron et Harry, et je ne veux plus jamais mettre cette amitié en danger ». continua Hermione.

«Ron… ? Je pensais que tu aurais compris depuis le temps Granger, Ron couche avec Linda, et ça depuis sa rupture avec Harry. C'est eux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir la fois ou l'on était seuls dans le placard. Linda veut récupérer Harry, et Ron te veux toi. Quoique tu en dises, ton meilleur ami comme tu le dis si bien complote depuis des semaine avec Linda »

Hermione retomba sur son lit, comment se pouvait-il que Ron lui fasse un coup pareil, pas une seconde elle n'avait soupçonné quoique se soit. Elle regarda Draco les yeux en larmes.

« Comment se fait-il que tu soie au courant toi ? » s'exclama-t-elle dans un sanglot sonore.

Draco tourna le dos à Hermione et dans un murmure lui dit : « Parce que cela fait des semaines que moi aussi je couche avec elle. Cela dit, je suis venu te dire que quoiqu'il y ait entre toi et Potter, tu m'appartiens, et si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis de faire, je lui dirais tout » et il s'en alla laissant la jeune Gryffondore dans son désarroi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Sur ce Bonnes vacances de Noël et bonne merde pour vos exams. 


End file.
